Sins of the Wreckers Part 1
With a Data Slug in her hands, and Prowl trailing her, Verity and the Wreckers prepare for the worse when an old foe of Prowl unleashes his plans. Plot Alaska I Verity stops skiing and takes out the Data Slug, wondering what it is. Prowl mentions what it is, frightening Verity. Prowl demands the Data Slug, and Verity begins to run. As Verity runs through the trees, Prowl begins to give chase, but is eventually tackled by Topspin and Leadfoot. Leadfoot asks what Prowl was doing, and Prowl orders Leadfoot to get off of him. Leadfoot orders Topspin to watch Prowl, as he takes Verity to safety. Prowl tells Topspin to get off, and Topspin remains silent, much to annoy Prowl. Leadfoot arrives in a warehouse in Nome, and Leadfoot tells Verity to warm up inside him, while he calls the others to talk to her. Verity thanks Leadfoot, mentioning that she might not have made it, or even escaped Prowl. Leadfoot admits the he never liked Prowl, and always though of him to be a complete Prick. Leadfoot then contacts Gimlin Facility, and mentions that he's in Nome. Before he could finish, he is attacked by the Chimeracons. The Chimeracon Pyronaut, who sends Leadfoot flying out of the warehouse. Pyronaut grabs Verity and begins to run, and Leadfoot orders Fallback to send in The Wreckers. As Pyronaut flees Nome, he is apprehended by Whirl, Treadshot, Calibreak, and Tempest. Treadshot tells Pyronaut to hand over Verity, and he'll be let go. Pyronaut screeches, before fleeing and dropping Verity in a bed of snow. Leadfoot grabs Verity, and takes her back to the Warehouse, where he orders Topspin to rejoin them. In the woods, Topspin slams Prowl on the ground, before fleeing. Prowl gets up and walks through the woods, before running into a mysterious figure. Before he could attack, he is shot and injured. Debris I Within the Space Station Debris, the A.I. system begins to detect energy coming from Earth. The pods within Debris open, and a group of Autobots led by Rad awakens. Stakeout informs Rad that he detects energy on both Earth and Cybertron. Rad orders Stakeout and Flak to head to Earth, while he, Hubcap, and Tap-Out watch over Debris. Tap-Out asks what he thinks the energy could be coming from, and Rad mentions that he does not know. Rad orders Hubcap and Tap-Out to activate the Quantum Jumpers, and prepare for a jump. Hubcap and Tap-Out begin working, and suddenly, Debris disappears from Cybertron's skies. Gimlin Facility Elizabeth watches a television screen with Mary and Britt. The news mentions that the City of Cape Town, South Africa has disappeared of the face of the Earth. Elizabeth leaves to inform Windblade, as Mary cleans her baseball bat. Elizabeth informs Windblade, and Windblade mentions that he's detecting energy close to The Wreckers' position in Alaska, and orders Fallback to warn them. Elizabeth then returns to her friends, and mention that they should head to Alaska, wondering why the Wreckers should have all the fun. Grace agrees, and the women begin to prepare to head to Alaska. Alaska II Treadshot places Verity in a Suit that Fallback thought she'd have. Verity thanks Treadshot, before Leadfoot is informed by Havoc that something is in orbit. Leadfoot orders all the Wreckers to head outside, and prepare for a possible attack. The Wreckers arrive outside, and look up to the skies. A beam comes down, and thew Wreckers are approached by Rad's Team. Leadfoot asks them to identify themselves. Rad informs Leadfoot that he's An Autobot Commander, residing in Debris. Leadfoot orders the Wreckers to stand down, and they do so, though Verity's backpack is snatched by a rabbit. Verity mentions that she was carrying a Data Slug in there, and Prowl wanted it. Before Leadfoot could order a wrecker to go after it, Rad orders Stakeout to go after it. Stakeout then chases after the rabbit. Rad informs Leadfoot that his team detected energy upon Cybertron, and on Earth. Inferno arrives with Road Rage, Raider, Elizabeth, Natalie, Grace, Mary, and Rachel. Inferno informs Leadfoot that the city of Cape Town has disappeared, and Leadfoot begins to piece together that Cape Town was the energy Debris had detected. Rad gets a message from Stakeout, who mentions that he's being attacked, and needs back up. Leadfoot orders Raider, Road Rage, Arcee, and Whirl to go, as Rad orders Flak and Tap-Out to back them up. The Wreckers leave, and Leadfoot asks Verity what was in the Data Slug. Verity mentions that she does not know, and Leadfoot begins to wonder what it is. Rad offers for the Wreckers to return with them to Debris, so they may work together. Leadfoot mentions that he would have to inform his leader, Windblade. Rad mentions that he could inform her aboard Debris. Leadfoot agrees to the offer, and orders The Wreckers to follow Rad to Debris. As the Wreckers are beamed up, Carnivac watches from afar, informing his superior about the Wreckers' tactic. Debris II Leadfoot contacts Windblade, who asks for them to return to Metroplex. Leadfoot mentions that the Wreckers gained about five new allies. Windblade orders for these Five allies to introduce themselves to her, mentioning if they could trust them. Rad introduces himself to Windblade, and mentions that he is the Leader of the Wreckers who remained on Debris following the Fall of Cybertorn. Windbalde asks for Debris's location, so thgey may see each other face to face. Leadfoot looks around, and finds Verity, Elizabeth, and Natalie missing. Leadfoot asks where they could have gone. Alaska III Up North, Whirl flies above a wharf, mentioning that Stakeout disappeared. Whirl is hit by a sound beam, causing him to fall to the ground. Road Rage orders everyone to attack. Carnivac attacks Road Rage, as Flak, Raider, Tap-Out, and Arcee begin to attack the Chimeracons. Hun-Grr orders the Terrorcons to attack. Cutthroat attempts to bomb Whirl, in which Whirl gets back up into the air and enters a dogfight with Cutthroat. Polar Claw attacks Flak, only for Flak to grab him and rip him in half. Flak then drinks Polar Claw's blood, which disguists Arcee. Treadshot, Havoc, and Calibreak arrive on the scene. Elizabeth orders her friends to attack the Decepticons. Verity fires upon Rippersnapper, who tackled Arcee. Elizabeth and Natalie climb on top of Sinnertwin and begin firing. Treadshot then jumps onto Hun-Grr, repeatedly shooting him. Hun-Grr orders the Terrorcons to fall back. The Terrorcons fall back, and Carnivac sends a howl, trapping Whirl in vehicular mode. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and a giant whale-like shark jumps out of the waters. Treadshot mentions they might have bit off more than they can chew. Carnivac orders the Chimercaons to attack. Both the Chimeracons and the Predacons begin to charge towards the Wreckers. Whirl slams into the whale, who mentions his name to be Megalodon. Megalodon begins to transform into a battle station, which begins to fire upon the Wreckers. Mesothulas's Lab Prowl wakes up to hear voices. The voices tell him that he hasn't seen Prowl in a long time, but their reunion will be cut short, as he will claim his revenge for Prowl's actions. Prowl asks who it came from, and Prowl is approached by a giant tarantula... To be continued... Featured Characters * Humans ** Verity Carlo ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Mary Muldoon ** Brittney Knightley ** Grace Allen ** Natalie Knightley ** Rachel Becker * Autobots ** Team Prime *** Prowl *** Strongarm ** The Wreckers *** Leadfoot *** Topspin *** Whirl *** Treadshot *** Calibreak *** Tempest *** Inferno *** Raider *** Road Rage *** Arcee *** Havoc *** Bulkhead ** Debris Wreckers *** Rad *** Tap-Out *** Flak *** Stakeout *** Hubcap ** Omnibots *** Windbalde *** Fallback * Decepticons ** Chimeracons *** Pyronaut *** Carnivac ** Terrorcons *** Hun-Grr Soundtrack "Heathens" by Twen One Pilots Ft. MUTEMATH Episode Casualties TBE Notes * The Autobots (and Humans) to be captured by Mesothulas and the Chimeracons: Arcee, Whirl, Treadshot, Road Rage, Raider, Flak, Tap-Out, Havoc, Calibreak, Elizabeth, Natalie, & Verity. Episode Script Sins of the Wreckers Part 1